Make You Smile
by Karesu-Gaara-Mikosu
Summary: AkuRoku. OneShot. SongFic. Song: Make You Smile by 44. Christmas present for Paininthesilence. Lets meet again in the next life. This was said in every life they had.


_Story: Make You Smile_

_By: Karesu Gaara Mikosu_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song Make You Smile by +44_

_A/N: _Okay, this story is a One-Shot AkuRoku Song-fic. Hopefully I did well and you all enjoy it. The song is called 'Make You Smile' by +44

_This story is also dedicated to** paininthesilence** author of the AkuRoku story **TEASE **_

_This is your Christmas present!_

**PLEASE READ BEFORE STORY!: **Okay, this story can be a bit confusing to read if you don't know how to do it. This story is supposed to switch between the many reincarnations and lives of Axel and Roxas. Axel will be starting off this story, and all his paragraphs start with a bolded word. The 'lives' get two paragraphs each, in the respective person's POV. I hope this isn't too confusing for you all.Words in italics are song lyrics.

_:Story starts here:_

_Last time I saw you, you turned away_

**He** couldn't get those blue eyes out of his head. They seemed so familiar to him, like a far off dream that seemed like a memory. A name was forming in his head, but he couldn't really place it. His heart bleed to see that person again, he needed to see him again. It was almost as if that boy held part of his soul.

_I couldn't see with the sun shining in my eyes_

**He **had been walking on the beach, light blonde locks reflecting the sun. Shining blue eyes reflecting the happiness that he felt as he messed around with his friends in the glistening water. He didn't see me as I watched, he didn't noticed as my intent gaze tried to figure out where I had seen him before. When our gazes met, he quickly ran off tword his friends again.

_I said "Hello" but you kept on walking_

I knew him from somewhere, and I needed to say something to him. "Hello," my soul cried out to me, as if saying that was the wrong thing to tell him. But he didn't seem to hear me because he kept walking through the masses of people that went to our school. Not that he was easily missed, being taller then almost everyone else and blazing red hair, it reminded me of fire.

_I'm going deft from the sound of the freeway_

I realized he couldn't hear me when I saw the headphones he had on. The redhead looked surprised when his friend came up. I could vaguely hear him ask if he liked the new CD, from some band called Freeway or something of the sort. My heart melted when his smooth voice answered the other.

_The last time I saw you, you turned away_

**I** tried to get his attention again, that blonde kid. He was one of those skater punks, much like myself, thus we are in a skate part for crying out loud! He was good, not as good as some of the others around, but he had this wicked awesome trick that I would have loved to complement him on. But when I tried to get his attention, he was already gone.

_I couldn't hear with your voice ringing in my ears_

**W**ho was that? It was like they were calling out to me, as if some presence was pulling me to them, but I didn't even know who it was! This is bad, because it has been driving me insane for the past few days, haven't even gotten much sleep because of this as well. I guess that is okay though, barely go to sleep as it stands anyway. Saw that kid at the skate-park again.

_Do you remember where we used to sleep at night?_

Arms tightened around me as I lay there, just enjoying the afterglow of evening. I looked over my shoulder to only be greeted by emerald eyes. Words of love passed me companions lips, and I returned them. This was heaven on earth for me, my phoenix holding me closely and telling me that he loves me. Life could not get any better then right now.

_I couldn't feel you, you are always so far away_

When I woke-up I felt cold, the dream flooding back to me, it almost seemed to be a memory that was like a far off dream. The weird thing about it, is that never happened, and I don't know the red-head was that was beside me. Tears welled up in my eyes at the thought of him. I didn't know why I was crying, but for some reason I felt empty. That night I cried myself to sleep.

_The first time I saw you, you turned away_

**W**hite walls, white ceiling, white floors, everything was here was so white, and I meant that as well! If you were here, you would know what I meant. The only thing that wasn't white, was black. White and black, that is all the colors that are really here. Nothing interesting. When I looked up I saw the most beautiful blue in the world, they were the eyes of that new kid the boss was talking about. After a few moment's he fled. Blue... I think blue is my new favorite color now...

_I couldn't see with the smoke getting in my eyes_

**I **was doing my normal drills, playing with the fire that loved me ever so much. I never really met the new kid personally, by through the grapevine I heard his name was Roxas. I liked that name, it was cool sounding, better then my own name really. Plus have you seen the kids eyes? Beautiful, best shade of blue ever! I want eyes like that, but I guess they are better to look at them to have yourself. They remind me of the ocean.

_I said hello but you kept on walking_

I heard him calling out to me, but I was already late and I didn't need to be slowed down by someone who I didn't even know! No one was going to mess this up for me, I finally landed a gig along with my band at respectable club! A DJ was playing right now, until we finally got ready and all of that jazz.

_I'm going deft from the sound of the DJ_

I couldn't hear him, but feel him watching me as I sang out some of my lyrics to the awaiting audience who took it in strive. The owner was in the back, nodding to himself, as if agreeing that having us was a good idea after all. My brother was beside me playing his guitar, and another on drums in the back. It was coming to the part when I was going to scream out I love you, and as I did, my blue eyes met green.

_The first time I saw you, you turned away_

**H**ave you ever got the feeling that someone hated you at the moment they met you? No, serious, have you? Well there was this blonde kid I saw at the mall, you know? Well he seemed REALLY familiar and all that jazz and I was trying to figure out when I had seen him before, right? Well I call out to him and he RUNS, not walks, but bloody RUNS out of the store!

_I couldn't hear with the noise ringing in my ears_

**I** ran after the kid and figured out why he hadn't heard me, something about talking on the phone with one of his friends. I was picking on him, as if I had known him my whole life, and he took it as if he was used to it. That is kind of odd, stuff like that just didn't happen you know? Well anyway, I realized that there was a chance that I had seen him before, goes to my school.

_Do you remember where we used to sleep at night_

I was laying in his arms, snuggled close to his body as the cold winter air seeped into the room. Was the heater even on? Doubted it, Axel always liked it colder anyway, but I didn't. Thus the attempt to make him my human blanket. Interesting how I met him, knocked me over at a skating rink. Then again I did grab onto him and we both needed dryer clothing by the time me found our footing and got back up.

_I couldn't feel you, your always so far away_

He is so cute when he just wake's up, if you saw it then you would understand why. He yawns like a lion, looks like one as well with that long red mane of his, and has this adorable look in his eyes. I made him breakfast when I finally decided to get up, and I was right about the heater being off.

_I don't, don't wanna take you home_

_Please don't, don't make me sleep alone_

_If I could, I'd only want to make you smile_

_If you would stay with me a while_

_The next time I see you, you'll turn away_

**I** didn't dare wake him up, because I knew that if I did he would be crying. I had to go off to war, they had finally pulled my name out of a hat and said "Axel Flame is going off to get himself killed!" Makes me wonder why I decided to join the reserve in he first place. Ah yes, Demyx, he had talked me into it. I left a nicely written note on my pillow and slunk out of the room.

_I'll say "Hello" but you'll keep on walking_

**I** got back, after six long months of being in the war zone. I think Roxas thinks im dead, because he wasn't among the cheering crowd when our unit got off the plane. A tear fell and I made my way back to my home. It was all there, and intact, but Roxas was not inside. More tears fell.

_The next time I see you, you'll turn away_

I had to go, I had to leave him behind. I needed to KNOW why! I needed to know why I was chosen for the keyblade, if I had a heart and how to get it back. I couldn't just stay for him. Even though my mind was made up, why did you feel so horrible to leave him standing there?

_Do you remember where we used to sleep at night,_

In the small part of me that if left within Sora, I can still remember the look on Axel's face as I ran. I now admit that I ran, but I can't tell him that. I cried when he died in-front of my, Sora's, eyes. I wanted to tell him so badly. Now that I have a heart I can tell the truth, no more empty lies. Maybe I can tell you in the next life. That sounds good, the next life... because I love you Axel.

_I couldn't feel you, your always too far away_

"**Lets meet again, in the next life."**

_I don't, don't wanna take you home_

_Please don't, don't make me sleep alone_

_If I could, I'd only want to make you smile_

_If you would stay with me a while_

_I don't, don't wanna take you home_

_Please don't, don't make me sleep alone_

_If I could, I'd only want to make you smile_

_If you would stay with me a while_

_:Fin:_


End file.
